There could be worse things
by dooder's nin
Summary: The phrase that 'there could be worse things' than whatever it is one is complaining about can easily backfire. Such is the case for Arthur when a younger colonial Alfred decides to use it to his advantage to avoid facing what is sure to be another of Arthur's lectures, coming up with a uniquely humorous way of reminding his older brother about where to place certain values.


Alfred sighed as he once again looked over the reports he had gathered for his big brother while Arthur was out. The British man was back again, initially to the younger personification's delight at the extended stay. But it soon turned out that while he had brought more treats and surprises to his younger brother as he always did to make up for the long absences, Alfred found himself waiting for Arthur to return home from whatever business concerns he felt needed to be handled solely by him.

Alfred had put up a fuss about the British man thinking that such things would go right over his head or that he just wasn't capable of handling matters like that, with the result that Arthur had left the next morning without waking Alfred. Alfred had found the note explaining where Arthur had gone and what he was doing for the day, with the reprimand to remember that there were worse things to have to deal with than whatever Arthur thought Alfred was over-exaggerating to him over the previous night's dinner. So, with that in mind, Alfred had set out to prove to his big brother he was competent enough to handle things on his own while his brother was away or to assist while Arthur was there so that they could spend more time with one another.

This led him to the summaries of what he'd managed to pull together on his own without any assistance whatsoever. They were promising results, but still lagged in comparison to what Arthur was working with – at least according to the young personification's mind. He was well aware of his strength and therefore what importance he could and did hold, but it didn't help when he'd be reminded that it would always be held lower to his big brother's standards just because of where he was. He had plenty of high society families and social circles in his lands, but he could tell that they'd always be considered less than the families over in his brother's lands. It didn't bother him all that much unless he stopped to really think about the idea; something that some of his people were also thinking about in regards to their social standings and economic importance and a bunch of other things.

But for Alfred, he was more concerned with trying to find a way to once and for all prove that he was right and that Arthur needed to let him spend more time with him. They'd begun to argue over little things more and more, but he figured that was just how brothers behaved – even if he didn't really spend all that much time with his northern twin – and he felt confident that Arthur must've been just as happy to see him as every time Alfred heard the call 'I'm back America' from Arthur. He may be bigger than his 'big' brother, which gave him a great laugh at the look on Arthur's face when the British man had first seen how much he'd grown, but there was still the worry that the reports gave to him.

Alfred had more or less advertised loudly to everyone what he was doing and there would be no way to hide his performance from Arthur. Either the European would find amusement in it or, more likely, let his temper handle it first. Alfred felt like he was still the little boy that had to show off what his tutors had written about his proficiency in writing and sums. Arthur would ruffle his hair and say that he was doing remarkable well, but then hit Alfred with the line that made him cringe. "There's still plenty of opportunity for improvement Alfred" Arthur would say with a smile as he would personally make their dinner that night, Alfred feeling his spirits dampen a little as he would then force a smile on his face to more convincingly compliment his brother's cooking. He knew that continuing to strive for improvement in all things wasn't a bad thing, but it was almost as though Arthur felt the need to keep compliments to a minimum – a complaint Matthew had returned with both a shocked expression and then a glare when he'd tried to get some sympathy from his twin, although the American couldn't understand why the Canadian didn't understand his plight. Matthew had told him that he wasn't the only one dealing with a lack of compliments before asking his twin to help gather some more firewood, signaling the end of discussion to Alfred.

So, the day had resulted in the less than superb results that he was hoping would stun his big brother into the large smile he was aiming to have Arthur send his way and then possibly offer to take the whole day off the next day to just spend it with Alfred and do whatever they wanted. Alfred paced back and forth in his room, not sure whether or not he could crumple up the paper and burn it to hide any evidence. But that thought was quickly discarded as Alfred knew that Arthur would ask him to go out the next day and gather the information again. Or worse, Arthur might accompany him to learn the results that he'd likely been anticipating since he first heard of what his younger brother was up to. Alfred checked the clock once more, chewing his bottom lip as he realized Arthur would be home soon. He'd contemplated what forms of fleeing he might be able to accomplish before he had another idea. Walking over to the study used by his brother – and himself when Arthur was gone for a while – he picked up a quill and some unused parchment to put into action his brilliant plan.

* * *

Arthur tiredly entered the house, knowing that Alfred would be eagerly awaiting him. He'd heard all about what the younger personification was up to while he was having lunch with some of his men. He'd given an appropriate laugh at his brother's antics and reined in the rest of his emotions at how desperately it seemed Alfred was attempting to prove him wrong. Still, he thought it would make for some interesting conversation for a little while and he could just make one of his special dishes to get them back to normal.

Arthur first noticed something amiss when there was no immediate sound of the one-man stampede that was Alfred. The younger man was always boisterous in whatever he did, including coming to greet Arthur with exuberant smile in place and bone-crushing hug that he hadn't been able to teach the boy to hold off on until it was just the two of them alone in the room. Silence aside, Arthur also noted the way things looked. As a sort of punishment for being so rude with him, Arthur had set out a list of chores for the boy to do. It wasn't all that uncommon for colonies to have to do chores, but Alfred usually preferred to go out exploring and other such things rather than stay inside all day. But the American always had things tidy at least, especially if he'd anticipated Arthur's return.

However, things were absolutely perfectly arranged as Arthur liked, details that the American normally altered to suit his own preferences deliberately changed to what Arthur had insisted on him. Arthur looked about in confusion at the state of things, calling out for Alfred as he wandered through the house and made his way to his brother's room. Like the rest of the house, Alfred's room was cleaned up as well and the bed properly made. But it wasn't the cleanliness that held his attention but instead, the note that was addressed to him that was carefully situated on top of the pillow for Arthur to find.

With dread forming, Arthur stared at the letter for a moment before opening the folded note to read whatever his brother had left for him.

 _Dearest Arthur,_

 _I must inform you of pressing details with which I find I cannot hold back from you in good conscious any longer. I have found that I must make other living arrangements for myself as you will not wish for me to remain in close quarters with you for much longer if news of my deeds should ever come to light. I have always sought to emulate the morals you have imparted onto me and with such wisdom I fear I have failed to acknowledge the temptations I could not quell. Such a fire could not be abated with even the whole of the Atlantic to stifle it. I must inform you that I have gone down a wayward path._

 _I must make honest the woman I met while exploring the vast wilderness along my borders. I am ashamed to admit that I have listened to the many things I've heard you mention of Francis's actions despite knowing your opinion on the matter. But I am pleased to admit that with this woman, I have conceived a new nation. I will leave her name unknown to you, but I wish to inform you that I hope to have a happy life living with her and the many children we dream of having. I have been enlightened beyond my wildest dreams to the kind of life she offers, finding pleasures in ways I couldn't describe. We plan on cultivating these things that provide such delightful and euphoric sensations to trade and spread throughout my borders. Perhaps with time, even you might wish to indulge in this style of life. You needn't concern yourself with such trivial matters that have so drained you as of late. I only wished to impart upon you the reason of my disappearance to ease whatever burdens that may remain._

 _Your loving brother,_

 _Alfred_

Arthur felt his knees begin to buckle as he read the words on the paper, the letters beginning to jumble together as his hands shook the page. He was aware that there were numerous native tribes that the colonists lived alongside, and Alfred had often wandered over to them with the claim that he needed to know more. The thought entered his mind that it might've been possible for there to be others like he and Alfred to embody them, although he was sure that Alfred was also in some way incorporating them into who he was too. And now, it seemed, he'd completely overlooked the fact that his brother hadn't been able to comprehend changes in himself and had begun to listen to whatever Francis' people had brought over to these lands. For whatever reason, Alfred hadn't even asked him once and now Arthur feared it was because he thought the British man wouldn't have the answers he was seeking. Arthur didn't even know that there was any sort of issue going on and somehow, Alfred had managed to have a child. He clenched the paper tighter as he felt as though he couldn't determine what he should do. He sat on the bed, rereading the words once more before noticing that there was an arrow on the bottom of the page. Curious to understand, yet terrified of what more his brother could say, he flipped over the page.

 _P.S._

 _I thought you would like to know that I have been completely untruthful. I'm over at Matthew's house right now. But I thought I'd remind you that there could be worse things than the stack of reports sitting on my desk. Send a messenger when it's safe to return._

Arthur stared at the words that were squished together at the bottom of the page on the back of the horrifying note he'd read. He flipped the page over a couple of times as he thought things through, getting up to hurriedly search for those papers. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for neatly set up for Arthur to look over. The British man, with still trembling hands, looked over the papers and found that while not tremendously impressive, they weren't horrible either. Despite himself, he found himself laughing, verging on the hysterical as he sat at the desk chair and looked back at the note. _That boy_ , Arthur thought, covering his face with his hands in relief that everything he'd read hadn't happened. He'd let the American spend the night at his twin's house before going personally to pick him up and bring him home, finding that he couldn't keep his fury for very long. He was sure Matthew would impart a few choice words to his twin about what he did, and he certainly wasn't going to be let off so soon by Arthur either, but he could appreciate a good run-around so long as it was harmless. He could plainly see that Alfred was horrifically embarrassed by his performance reports and hadn't had the heart to face Arthur outright. _Well_ , Arthur thought as he realized that going to get his troublesome younger brother would mean being unable to tend to his work, _I suppose I needed to take a day off anyway_.


End file.
